Falcomon (Data Squad)
Falcomon is a rookie-level bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. Appearance Falcomon looks like a ninja. He resembles more of an owl than a falcon. In the English version, Falcomon speaks with a British accent. Description Falcomon is the partner of Keenan Crier and is a servant of Merukimon. Details about his past are sketchy, but he has known Keenan since he was very young and has a distrust of humans other than Keenan. He and Keenan were protected by a female Frigimon, who was destroyed, an act which Falcomon believes humans are responsible for. Years after this, he came to the human world on his own to try and return Puwamon, later Biyomon, to the Digital World. In his second attempt, he showed great speed and power, until he was knocked out of the sky by Marcus Damon. He was nearly destroyed by Geogreymon, but Merukimon arrived to save him. He then returned to the Digital World. He was reunited with Keenan and joined his human partner in ambushing the members of DATS when they came to the Digital World. During his attack on the DATS members, he digivolved Falcomon into Peckmon. After this, Falcomon's next prominent act was to forge an unsteady alliance with the humans, in order to save Keenan from the virus that was afflicting him and Yoshi Fujieda. He led them to a place called Wanderer's Cape, where they were delayed by a Blossomon, sent by the Gotsumon, that works for Merukimon. Falcomon escaped with the vaccine and helped Keenan, but also helped to save Yoshi. In fact, he gave Yoshi the vaccine first. He departed with his partner, conflicted in his thoughts about humanity. He and Keenan attacked again near Merukimon's lair, only to be interrupted by a Mammothmon unleashed by Gotsumon. As Gwappamon was holding off Merukimon, Falcomon followed the DATS members, and the unconscious Keenan, back to the real world. After Okuwamon attacks and Hagurumon takes over Dr. Crier's house, Falcomon fled with Keenan when Commander Sampson's superior, Director Hashima, appeared. Falcomon continues to help Keenan and DATS. After the fight against King Drasil, Falcomon returns to the Digital World with the other Digimon. Attacks * Scratch Smash: Uses his claws to scratch the foe. * Ninja Blade: Releases multiple shurikens at his opponents. * Firecracker Smokescreen: Drops exploding cylinders on his foes, creating a puff of smoke. Other forms The name "Falcomon" refers only to the rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Falcomon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. Peckmon Peckmon is the champion form of Whey Protein. He first appeared when Keenan challenged the members of DATS when they emerged into the Digital World with the intention of fighting Merukimon. He dodged the attacks of Greaseymon, Gaogamon, and Hamburgamon before being hit by Candyman's attack. After Rizegreymon stopped [[Gotsumon's attack, Keenan and Peckmon fled. Peckmon had his own saturday morning spin off series that was sporadically broadcasted on ABC from 1990-1996. The show was meant to provide young Americans with a basic understanding of nutrition and excercise. The letter "W" was depicted on his chest to emphasize the importance of protein, specifically whey protein, to kids across the United States. Attacks * Spiral Claw: Spins around and drives one of his feet into the adversary. * Thousand Beaks: Creates shadow clones to rapidly peck his enemies. * Kunai Wing: Throws sharp, bladed feathers that explode. Crowmon Crowmon is the ultimate form of Falcomon. Falcomon first digivolves into Crowmon in "Kurarta's Revenge!" when Keenan gains his new DNA to avenge Merukimon's death and ended up destroying Kurata's Gizumon XT. Crowmon is named after the a crow, but his Japanese name, Yatagaramon, is named after the Yatagarasu of Japanese mythology. Attacks * Savage Emperor: Fires a powerful beam from his feet. * Black Feather: Converts his surroundings to pure darkness for three kilometers with the black light that is emitted from his jet black wings. Ravemon Ravemon is the mega form of Falcomon. Falcomon digivolved to Ravemon in "The Battle With Belphemon!" in order to fight Belphemon. Ravemon is named after the Raven. He is known as the "Crow of the Silver" and wields the katana Bird King Sword. Attacks * Spiral Raven Claw: Makes a rotating charge with the sharp claw of his left arm, which is wrapped in a whirlwind, then charges at a high speed towards the enemy. * Blast Wing: Tears up the enemy with the wing of his left arm. * Celestial Blade: Thrusts his sword into the ground, making it shine and shoot violet lightning at the opponent. Ravemon Burst Mode Ravemon Burst Mode is the Burst-digivolved form of Ravemon. He holds the Aura of the Atmosphere. Ravemon first digivolved into Ravemon Burst Mode in "Justice Equals Power!" in order to fight the Royal Knight Leopardmon. He later appeared to help Shinegreymon Burst Mode and the other DATS' Digimon fight the Royal Knight Craniamon. He last appeared in the final confrontation against King Drasil alongside the other DATS' Digimon. Attacks * Crimson Formation: Fires a violet aura from his wings like a blade. * Mourning Dance: A fast moving attack where Ravemon uses hand to hand combat. * Lightning Thrust: Thrusts at his opponent with violet lightning. References ja:ファルコモン pt:Falcomon Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Fictional crows Category:Fictional ravens Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Chosen Digimon